Raphael
SPOILERS AHEAD! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! See also the relevant page: Angels. Raphael '''is a protagonist in the 07-Ghost series and an archangel whose power can be accessed through a stone known as the Eye of Raphael. Using Raphael's power allows her to possess the body of her host, currently Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg and previously Dalia Barsburg, using the Eye that is sealed inside the host's right hand. Raphael is one of two archangels in the series who are able to use an Eye to possess a host or vessel in the series, the other being Mikhail, who currently possesses Teito Klein. In Christianity, Islam and Judaism, Raphael is one of the Seven Archangels. Etymology Raphael is clearly based on the archangel in Christianity, Islam, and Judaism. The name 'Raphael', (also known as 'Rafael'), is a given name that comes from the Hebrew: רפאל‎, which means "God is Healer". Appearance Physical appearance Unlike her fellow archangel Mikhail, Raphael has not appeared in person in the series, so the appearance of her true form remains a mystery. All that is known of Raphael is that she is like Mikhail and possesses angel wings. She probably has blue eyes. Going by the appearance of Mikhail's true form, it is probable that Raphael's true form is much larger than an ordinary human. Considering that many other immortal beings in the series e.g. Verloren (Ayanami), Frau (Zehel) and Labrador (Profe) have pale skin, Raphael may have pale skin. As she is a god, Raphael's appearance presumably does not show her true age. Clothing It is likely that, like Mikhail, Raphael wears a visor, necklace and bracelet engraved with the symbol of the Barsburg cross, as well as plain white robes. Personality Raphael can be as ruthless as Mikhail, as shown when she stabbed Nanase without a second thought, and like Mikhail, she is utterly devoted and fiercely loyal to her master. However, Raphael seems to be more emotional and affectionate than Mikhail, smiling more readily and crying quite easily (manga chapter 86), though she also calms down just as quickly, as shown when she stopped crying immediately after Mikhail commanded her to. She can be seen as somewhat childlike. She asked Nanase if she could "play" with Mikhail. Relationships Vessels Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg Raphael apparently respects and is fond of Ouka, stating even that it was not enough to have had Dr. Nanase die easily when she could have torn him limb from limb (Vol 14 Chap 86 Page 07-08) for what he'd done, much as Mikhail respects and is fond of Teito. Dalia Barsburg Dalia was the previous bearer of the Eye of Raphael before Ouka. Nothing is known about Dalia and Raphael's relationship so far; however, having been a bearer of the Eye of Raphael, Dalia presumably knew Raphael's abilities and personality. Raphael has not commented on Dalia's death. According to Ayanami, it was Dalia who unsealed the Eye of Raphael, causing Ayanami to recover his memory as Verloren (manga chapters 91 and 98). Other immortal beings Mikhail Raphael is shown to be very respectful towards Mikhail, calling him "Mikhail-sama" and crying when Mikhail voiced displeasure with her, which implies that she greatly values Mikhail's opinion of her. The two archangels seem fond of each other, as Mikhail once said that he wanted to destroy Raphael, but forgave Raphael after the latter overcame her brainwashing, and Raphael said that she was happy to see Mikhail in chapter 86. Considering that both Mikhail and Raphael are immortal beings and presumably were already alive before the creation of the Seven Ghosts, it is probable that they have known each other for more than 1000 years. It is unknown if angels in the 07-Ghost universe regard each other as family. If so, Raphael and Mikhail can be considered relatives. Verloren Little direct interaction has been shown between Raphael and Verloren, but since Raphael helps the Ghosts to oppose Verloren by sealing Verloren's memories through the Eye of Raphael, it is likely that Verloren hates Raphael as much as he hates the Ghosts. In Kapitel 90, Raphael, along with Ouka, prepares to fight Verloren, but Ouka is easily defeated and Ayanami, Verloren's current vessel, injures her. Raphael has probably known Verloren for a very long time, as they are both gods. Seven Ghosts Unlike Mikhail, it seems that Raphael rarely interacts with the Ghosts, and little is known about her relationships with the Ghosts so far. She has known them for very long, being a fellow immortal being. In manga chapter 86, Raphael showed no surprise at Ea's presence, and seemed to understand the Ghost's intention immediately when she agreed with Mikhail that he (Ea) had something to tell Ouka, Raphael's master. Eve Raphael has not been shown interacting with Eve, but it is likely that they knew each other, considering that both of them are gods. It can be assumed that as Eve was the Chief's daughter, Raphael respected her greatly. She also helped the Ghosts put down Verloren, Eve's murderer, implying that she at least cared for her enough to help avenging her. Chief of Heaven Being an archangel, it is probable that Raphael knows the Chief of Heaven. Raphael's personal relationship with the latter has not been shown, but it is known that she is affiliated with him. Mikhael mentioned that the Chief of Heaven was most likely sympathetic for Raphael's situation, being that she was brainwashed for ten years. Residents of the human world Unlike Mikhail, Raphael has never been shown commenting on humans, so her opinion of them is unclear. However, the fact that she killed Nanase could indicate that she shares Mikhail's indifference towards human life. Teito Klein Raphael acknowledges Teito as the master of her fellow archangel, Mikhail, but apart from that, she has not interacted much with Teito so far. In Kapitel 86, Raphael says that she is very grateful that Teito woke Ouka up, and becomes tearful. Nanase''' When she was still brainwashed, Raphael was respectful towards Nananse and did her best to cooperate with Nanase in the scientist's experiments. After coming to her senses, Raphael was angry at Nanase for the pain the scientist had inflicted on Ouka and the other clones, and proceeded to stab him through the heart, killing him almost instantly. Abilities and Attributes Immortality Being an archangel, Raphael has been alive for hundreds, possibly even thousands, of years. Combat Raphael is acknowledged as being extremely powerful in the series universe, being an Archangel. The true extent of Raphael's power was shown during the Raggs War, as she was able to tear apart the earth and level forests. Raphael seals Verloren's memories through the Eye of Raphael. Raphael also had enough physical strength and speed to fatally injure Nanase before Nanase had a chance to defend himself or realise what was happening until it was too late. While she is powerful, Raphael's powers may be limited if her vessel's soul has been moved to a weaker body, as shown in the fight between Ouka and Ayanami in Kapitel 91. Like Mikhail, Raphael can create and control branch-like protusions from the area surrounding the Eye embedded in her vessel's right hand, and can use these branch-like protusions as a means of both defense and attack. Flight Considering that Raphael's true form has wings, she may be able to fly when in her true form. She has been shown to be able to fly while possessing Ouka's body in Kapitel 99. Mental Being an archangel, it is likely that Raphael can speak the language of the gods. She is apparently also able to speak human languages fluently as well, talking to Nanase in the Barsburg language. Like Mikhail, Raphael can possess her master without her master's permission, as shown when she possessed Ouka and killed Nanase without waiting for Ouka's permission. Spiritual As she is an archangel, it is presumed that Raphael possesses knowledge of spiritual matters such as Pandora's Box and the existence of Hell, like the other immortal beings in the series. When possessing a vessel As shown with Ouka, when Raphael possesses a vessel, her vessel's irises become blue, with slitted pupils like that of a cat or a snake. History Before Raggs War Exactly how and when Raphael was born or created is unknown. At some point in time, the Archangels left Heaven and helped the Seven Ghosts defeat Verloren. Raphael then stayed in the mortal world and protected Barsburg through the Eye of Raphael, which was passed down through many generations of Barsburg empresses and empresses-to-be. The Raphael Project Sometime before the Raggs war, Barsburg began conducting cloning and brainwashing experiments on the wielders of the Eye of Raphael. Appearances Manga Synopsis In one of the chapters in the manga, when Teito tells Ouka about his true identity as the Prince of Raggs, the Eye of Raphael immediately activates and is about to attack Teito when Hakuren interrupts. The reason for the Eye's attack is later revealed to be a direct cause of "brainwashing" the Eye to eliminate all Raggs people. Raphael is last seen helping Ouka to heal Teito after Teito escapes from inside Verloren's body. After that, her whereabouts are unknown. Quotes *'When Mikhail wakes up, can I play with him?' (once to Nanase, while undergoing brainwashing) *'They were born as toys for you to satisfy your curiosity. The suffering of the ones being toyed with by you, please listen carefully to it.' (to Nanase, after awakening from brainwashing of the Eye of Raphael) *'Mikhail-sama, it has been a while. I'm so happy to see you.' (to Mikhail in manga chapter 86) Trivia *Raphael and Mikhail are the only angels seen in the series so far. *Since the Eye of Raphael can only be wielded by females, Raphael has presumably never possessed a male vessel. This makes Raphael the only immortal being in the series who uses only female hosts. *While statues of Mikhail and the Seven Ghosts are known to exist in the Church, it seems that there isn't a statue of Raphael in the Church. This suggests that the Church does not worship or respect Raphael, possibly because Raphael is affiliated with Barsburg, and the Pope does not have a good relationship with the emperor of Barsburg. References Site Navigation Category:Protagonists Category:Alive Category:Minor characters Category:Female